jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Schlacht von Felucia (19 VSY)
Ich glaube irgendjemand hat von einem Buch diesen Text kopiert und ihn hier reingestellt. Ist aber nur eine Vermutung. Freundliche Grüße Xargon 16:42, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ich habe Vos Dementi gelesen, habe aber immernoch den Eindruck, dass der Artikel sich zumindest einer Darstellungsform bedient, die stark nach Roman aussieht. Darüber hinaus sind im Text dermaßen viele Rechtschreib- und Formulierungsfehler, dass es sich eigentlich nicht lohnt, ihn zu korrigieren - vielleicht sollte man ihn lieber neu schreiben. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 19:41, 7. Mär 2007 (CET) Ich melde mich freiwillig, ihn mit den vorhandenen Informationen neu zu verfassen. Habt bitte etwas Geduld. E.B 15:57, 10. Mär 2007 (CET) :Danke E.B, so kann der echt nicht bleiben--Yoda41 15:58, 10. Mär 2007 (CET) Ich finde der Artikel ist für eine Schlacht einfach zu lang. Rylo Cover 20:37, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) Nein dieses Gefählt mir sehr aber zulang ist der nicht der ist mit jeden Detail beschrieben.--Vos 16:16, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Vos, du machst mir Angst... kannst du nicht mal einen Kommentar verständlich ausdrücken...? Der Artikel muss auf jeden Fall mal überarbeitet werden. Der ist ja überhaupt nicht formatiert. Wieso ist da jetzt eigentlich eine UC-Box von dir drin, wenn du sagst, dass du den Artikel fertig hast? Verstehe ich nicht. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:05, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich habe mir den Artikel nochmal durch gelesen und die Belagerung neu umgeschrieben.Ihr habt Recht Sorry .--Vos 21:13, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Vermisste Legion Ich halte es für sehr zweifelhaft, dass die 182. Legion wirklich durch einen oder mehrere Acklay "stark" dezimiert wurde. Das sind doch trotz ihrer Größe immer noch bloß Tiere, denen gepanzerte Klone mit DC-15 Gewehren, AT-TE und andere gegenüberstehen. Das kann eigentlich nicht stimmen. Woher kommt diese Information? E.B 15:18, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Aus Battlefront II der Kampagne Aufstieg des Imperiums da gehts haarig zu und auch Klone müssen schlafen und dann kamen die Aacklays meist erst und die halten auch was aus die Viecher Jango 15:21, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das habe ich gespielt, jedoch ist das nur ein Feature im Spiel. Wenn die Info nur aus dem Spiel kommt, dann würde ich sie lieber löschen. Eine Klonlegion besteht außerdem aus mehreren tausend Mann. Ich würde die 182. auf mindestens 5000 Mann schätzen. Und selbst wenn da 50 Klone (und viel mehr waren es bei Battlefront 2 nicht) durch die Viecher getötet wurden, kratzt das noch lange nicht die an der Stärke der Legion. Also formuliere es bitte um in so etwas wie: "Einige Klone hatten ein paar Probleme mit den Acklay" oder so. E.B 15:28, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hm ich habe die Information nicht dahinein geschrieben ich kenne mich zwar ein bisschen damit aus das wars dann aber auch schon ich habe nur auf die Rechtschreibung und so geachtet Jango 15:30, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich ändere es. Man stelle sich mal vor, so ein paar räudige Biester hätten im Zeitalter des Raumfluges noch die Möglichkeit, so mit Soldaten umzugehen. Das ist nicht möglich. Hast du gesehen, wie schnell der Acklay in der Arena von Geonosis am Boden war? Der tötet nicht mal 5 Klone. Das kommt nur aus dem Spiel und kann denke ich nicht als kanonisch betrachtet werden. Das ist genauso Quatsch wie der blaue Anstrich von Thrawns Sternzerstörer aus Empire at War und nur für das Spiel gemacht. Ich ändere das.E.B 15:36, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Tue das denke ich auch ist wahrscheinlich genauso ein Quatsch wie das zwei Piloten im TIE-Bomber in Battlefront II sitzen können Jango 15:39, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Vermutlich. Gibt sowas nun mal, ist nicht kanonisch. E.B 15:41, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Siehst du, was sagte ich? Es sind nicht nur 5000 Klonsoldaten, sondern sogar 9000 Mann, wie der erstellte Artikel "182. Legion" beweisst. E.B 22:54, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja schon hm also aus der Quelle die verwand wurde ist das aber nicht eindeutig heraus zu entnehmen. wenn du beim Artikel der GAR nachschaust siehst du das eine Legion aus 9216 Klonkriegern bestandJango 23:11, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Quinlan Vos Warum ist Quin ein Separatist? Meister Yoda 21:09, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich frage mich dabei noch, was Quinlan Vos in der Schlacht von Felucia zu suchen hat. Da wurde wohl was mit Kashyyyk verwechselt... Oh, man... am Besten ist es, wenn der Artikel ganz neu geschrieben wird und zwar von jemandem, der sich mit der Materie auskennt. Da ist einfach zu viel falsch bzw. nicht verständlich... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:48, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) :: hm ja da wurde mitlerweile so viel dran rumgeschrieben das man da den Überblick über alles verliert ich schliess mich an den Artikel solle man neu schreiben Jango 21:51, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Den Einleitungssatz kann man ja lassen, aber der Rest ist einfach zu unzuverlässig und ich denke, bevor wir hier Unwahrheiten veröffentlichen, schreiben wir das Ding neu. Sollen wir einen Stub daraus machen? --Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:42, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja ist besser so Jango 22:49, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) Exzellenz-Abstimmung vom April 2007 (vorzeitig abgebrochen) * :Derr Artikel ist sehr ausführlich und genau beschrieben.--Adi Yoda 14:09, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) :*Hallo Adi Yoda! Bist du nicht Vos...? Ihr nutzt die gleich IP-Adresse, was auf ein doppeltes Benutzerkonto hindeutet. Es ist nicht schlimm, seinen eigenen Artikel zur Wahl aufzustellen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:11, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Nein: Das ist mein Bruder der die selbe Ip-Addresse hat. * :Der Artikel beschreibt das Vorgehen der Schlacht mit coole Bilder. --Vos 14:23, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde den Artikel ziemlich gut.Boba 14:32, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Mir hat der Artikel sehr gefallen.-Bel Iblis Disku14:40, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Nach der super bearbeitung von Vos ist das ein Artikel der den Exzellentstatus mehr als verdient Jango 14:44, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich weiß nicht so recht... Das gewisse Etwas zum exzellenten Artikel fehlt. Ben Kenobi 14:58, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) ** : So langsam offenbaren sich immer mehr Unzulänglichkeiten. In dieser Form hat der Artikel den Status exzellent bei weitem nicht verdient. Ich revidiere hiermit mein Votum (war wohl geistige Umnachtung...) und stimme ausdrücklich dagegen. Ben Kenobi 22:48, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich denke der Artikel ist bei weitem noch nicht Exzellent. nehmen wir mal nur diesen Ausschnitt, der aber für den gesamten artikel stehen könnte: "Nach der Schlacht wurden alle Truppen abgezogen außer die 327. Sternenkorps und die 182. Legion. Aber die Regiment waren auf Felucia getrennt, aber von 182. Legion hatte man auf einmal gar nichts mehr gehört. Barriss Offee galt ebenso als vermisst. Als Suchtrupp hat man die 501. Legion nach Felucia geholt, um die 182. Legion zu suchen. Später hatte hatte man die 182. Legion wieder gefunden, die in der Zwischenzeit in einem Kampf mit einem Acklay verwickelt war. Die Legion war nun stark dezimiert.": sprachlich nicht so elegant, was eher vom lesen abschreckt, einige Rechtschreib- und grammatikfehler, Tempusfehler, wiederholungen... und so weiter. Da muss noch mehr passieren.--Yoda41 18:15, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Finde die Leisung von Vos zwar bemerkenswert, jedoch stecken hier eigentlich 50 weitere 'ne Menge in die Artikel von ihm, damit die nicht voll mit LA-Einträgen sind. Der Artikel ist sogesehen für mich gerademal aus dem Bereich "Dringende Überarbeitung" raus. @Vos: Frag doch einfach ein paar Leute hier, ob sie dir beim sprachlichen nicht helfen würden. Ich habe selbst 'ne Deutsch 5 (aktuell), weshalb meine Texte nicht gerade von sprachlicher Qualität glänzen. Es sollte schon zum Lesen einladen, denn wie oben und bei allen anderen 'Exzellenten' steht klar das sprachliche im Vordergrund. --Darth Vader 20:25, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist praktisch eine kleine Mogelpackung... äußerlich sieht er nicht schlecht aus, aber er lässt sich durch und durch schwer lesen. Ich habe den Artikel kürzlich zwar etwas geglättet, doch ist er immer noch voller Lesestolpersteine. Man kann sich den Artikel eigentlich nur im Bearbeiten-Modus durchlesen, weil man weiß, dass man im nächsten Satz sowieso wieder was korrigieren muss. Exzellent ist das eigentlich überhaut nicht... nie und nimmer. Ich habe dir schon so oft geschrieben Vos, dass du es entweder richtig oder gar nicht machen sollst. Ich möchte dich ja nicht verletzen oder sowas und dein Engagement hier ist wirklich bemerkenswert, aber deine Grammatik ist einfach nur ein Graus, sodass deine Texte fast immer komplett überarbeitet und neu geschrieben werden müssen – von anderen Benutzern. Das ist nicht Sinn dieses Projekts... überlege doch mal. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 01:00, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich werde bis zum 14.4.07 nochmal überarbeiten.--Vos 09:59, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) * 50 % der Wähler haben den Artikel gut gewerdet.--Vos 10:52, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) **Wie in den obigen Richtlinien zu lesen ist, reicht nicht allein ein Mehrheitsentscheid, um "automatisch" zu einem exzellenten Artikel zu führen; sind auffällig viele Kontra-Stimmen vorhanden, entscheidet auch die Qualität der Argumente und Begründungen statt das bloße Stimmenzählen, um die Qualitätsansprüche in der Jedipedia zu gewährleisten. RC-9393 Admin 18:00, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Extrem schwer zu lesen --Assassin 17:07, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Ich finde den Artikel gut.--84.128.178.178 17:34, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :*Hallo! Wenn du dich noch hier anmeldest, ist deine Stimme auch gültig und wird bei der Auszählung berücksichtigt. Da nur angemeldete Besucher abstimmen dürfen, ist die Stimme ansonsten leider ungültig. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:41, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Ich finde den Artikel gut.--Leigero 17:45, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Von mir ein abwartend........ich bin noch nicht entschlossen. Epsenight 20:31, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Dieser Artikel ist vor allem sprachlich alles andere als exzellent, sondern braucht meiner Meinung nach ganz im Gegenteil eher eine gründliche Nachbearbeitung. Langer Text allein ist nicht ausreichend, um den Leser in "exzellenter" Weise umfassend über ein Thema zu informieren; der Text muß unbedingt auch gut lesbar und sprachlich einwandfrei sein, da er ein Aushängeschild für die Jedipedia sein wird - und hier besteht defintiv Handlungsbedarf! Hier ist die Sprache so holprig und die Formulierungen dadurch teilweise so schwer verständlich, daß der Artikel dem Qualitätsstandard, verglichen mit den anderen exzellenten Artikeln, auf keinen Fall gerecht wird. Nach einer sprachlichen Generalüberholung läßt sich sicherlich eines Tages noch einmal über die Kandidatur reden ;-) Bis dahin ist er meiner Meinung nach nicht geeignet, die Jedipedia entsprechend zu "repräsentieren". Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 18:00, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) Die Kandidatur wird hiermit vorzeitig abgebrochen, da sich im Laufe der Kandidatur herausgestellt hat, dass der Handlungsverlauf der Schlacht von Felucia im Artikel vollkommen falsch dargestellt wird. Es finden sich Elemente im Artikel, die eigentlich zur Schlacht von Kashyyyk gehören. Gerade der Abschnitt Invasion ist sehr zweifelhaft. Quinlan Vos war definitiv niemals in der Schlacht von Felucia zu sehen. Einiges Kriegsgerät, das in der Infobox hier gelistet wird, ist außerdem nicht mit Quellen belegt. Dass ein Juggernnaut auf Felucia war, passt doch irgendwie nicht...!? Da der Inhalt des Artikel einfach nur falsch ist, kann dieser Artikel in diesem Zustand nicht exzellent werden. Da hilft auch keine Mehrheit in der Abstimmung, die ohnehin nicht gegeben ist. Ganz im Gegenteil... Da es nicht die Absicht der Jedipedia ist, Unwahrheiten zu veröffentlichen, wird der Artikel entsprechend gekürzt. Natürlich kann er dann von einem fachkundigen wieder bearbeitet und erweitert werden. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 23:36, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) Neue Version Vos, die neue Version ist zwar besser geworden, aber es sind halt noch jede Menge Fehler drin, wofür du natürlich nichts kannst. Ich muss zugeben, dass mir nicht alle Einzelheiten präsent sind, aber ich habe soweit keine Fehler bei den Fakten entdeckt. Ani wird sich der Sache annehmen, und auch ich sehe nach, was sich machen lässt. Das Layout gehört auf jeden Fall überarbeitet. Auch klingt der Mittelteil ein wenig erzählt. Das ganze ist aber deutlich besser als vorher. MfG Kyle 20:27, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Halt Little Ani wollt das verbessern aber wen du das willst kannst ani ein bissen Arbeit abnehmen.--Benutzer Vos 20:32, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Wir wissen nur nicht, ob Ani nicht gerade dran arbeitet! Ich machs gerne, aber wenn zwei auf einmal dran arbeiten, hats keinen Sinn. Er müsste es irgendwie erfahren... Kyle 20:35, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Du hast recht.--Benutzer Vos 20:37, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Wenn er gerade in ICQ wäre könnte ich ihn diesbezüglich ansprechen aber leider ist er es gerade nicht Jango 20:41, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Mh, Pech! Was hälst du denn vom Artikel? Er hat sich doch gesteigert, oder? Kyle 20:42, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja also schon hab ihn mir noch nicht durchgelesen muss noch andere Dinge erledigen Schule und so Jango 20:43, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Klar, versteh ich! Ich mach dann morgen die Überarbeitung. Kyle 20:47, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja gut mit dem Thema hier kenne ich mich auch nur bedingt aus Jango 20:49, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich kümmer mich morgen um Form und Fehler. Den Inhalt in allen Einzelheiten (das Grobe stimmt) soll ein Fachkundiger prüfen. CU Kyle 20:55, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert-Abstimmung April/Mai 2007 (nicht bestanden) * :Ich finde der ist gut weil, liest sich flüssig und Bilder passen zum Test, aber er ist etwas kurz.Vos 17:58, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich weiß noch, als ich den Artikel kontrolliert habe und ihn dabei fast komplett neu schreiben musste. Der Artikel ist sprachlich ganz schlecht dran und liest sich überhaupt nicht flüssig. Erst nach mehrmaligen Darüberschauen ist der Artikel gerade so in Ordnung. Für eine Schlacht ist der Artikel okay, aber für diese Schlacht definitiv nicht. Einerseits brauchte der Artikel nochmal eine sprachliche Überholung und andererseits mehr inhaltlichen Input. Wenn ich da gucke, was alles in der Kategorie:Schlachten für Klunker warten, die von weitaus höherer Qualität sind, ist das hier eigentlich von einem lesenswerten weit entfernt. Um es nochmal deutlich zu sagen, auch ein lesenswerter Artikel soll etwas absolut besonderes sein. Das hier ist nichts besonderes, es ist normal... --Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:08, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde das Ani recht hat, er liest sich nicht sehr gut, da stören mich noch viele Dinge, es ist auch so abgehackt geschrieben, wichtige Details fehlen, wie fand Aalya zum Beispiel Barris, wo kam Bly und sein Sternenkorps her, woher kamen die Droidenjäger und wo her die ARC 170 nene das ist noch nicht gut Jango 18:19, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :holperig--Yoda41 Admin 14:23, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Langsam meint man wirklich der Artikel sollte einfach rausgeschmissen werden. Ich find den wie schon vorher einfach schlecht. Meister Yoda 10:37, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : NEIN! Es bringt nichts, Vos, der Artikel ist sprachlich einfach unter aller Kanone. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:44, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Auch bei dieser Wahl konnte die Schlacht nicht bestehen und bekam neben einer Fürstimme 5 Gegenstimmen. Wenn der Artikel nicht grundlegend überarbeitet wird, ist eine solche Auszeichnung kaum zu erreichen. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:08, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich habe in der letzten Woche den Artikel "Schlacht von Muunilinst" zu einem lesenswerten Artikel gemacht. Jetzt nehme ich mir den hier vor. Das bekomme ich, zumindest von der Sprache und vom Aufbau, bestimmt sehr ordentlich hin. Nur zusätzliche Informationen kann ich leider nich liefern. Aber so wie ich den in Erinnerung habe, muss man die vorhandene Teigmasse nur gut backen.Bild:;-).gif E.B 00:57, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hey E.B. Ich gratuliere dir zum tollen Artilkel über den Kampf auf Muunilinst, bei welchem ich die Ergebnisse bearbeitet habe. Es wäre mir daher eine Ehre dich bei diesem Artikel zu unterstützen. Gruß Dooku 23:27, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Verschieben Vielleicht sollte man diese Schlacht nach "Schlacht von Felucia (19 VSY)" verschieben, da mit der neuen The CLone Wars-Staffel eine weitere "Schlacht von Felucia" entstanden ist, die jedoch kein genaues Datum besitzt. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin 15:10, 14. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ganz deiner Meinung, soll ich's machen? MfG 06:32, 10. Nov. 2009 (CET)